


Sex Under the Sea (Mer!Prompto x Noctis fic) -- inspired by Izuumi on tumblr

by dracogal1821



Series: Promptis AUs [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, izuumi from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: After Izuumi drew a NSFW piece of Mer!Prompto and Noctis, I had to write a fic based off that
Relationships: Promptis
Series: Promptis AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sex Under the Sea (Mer!Prompto x Noctis fic) -- inspired by Izuumi on tumblr

After finding the strange merman washed ashore, Noctis began to develop a crush on him. Noctis confessed his love and the merman, Prompto, accepted and they shared a sweet kiss. Weeks later, Noct was out fishing when Prompto came to visit. Prompto swam up and jumped to sit on the rock next to him. Prompto smiled and leaned against Noctis. Noctis smiled back and wrapped an arm around the beautiful blond merman. “Catch anything?” Prompto asked. “Besides you in my net of love? Not really,” Noctis answered. Prompto snorted and doubled over in laughter. “Dude, that’s the corniest line I’ve ever heard!” Prompto managed to say as he laughed his tail off.

Noctis blushed and looked down. His gaze ended up at Prompto’s crotch-like area and Noctis began to wonder. _Does Prompto have a dick?_ Noctis shook himself back into reality and looked back at his fishing pole.

Later that night, Prompto used his merman magic so Noct could breathe underwater. “But it’ll only last until sunrise, so be careful,” Prompto said. Noctis nodded and looked around Prompto’s room. “This is just how I imagined your room would be,” Noctis said. Prompto blushed and swam over to the bed. “I’m exhausted. Using magic takes energy out of you and making a human be able to breathe underwater takes a lot out of me, that’s why I don’t do it that often,” Prompto explained.

Noctis walked over to the bed and crawled in. “There seems to be only one bed, mind if we share?” Noctis asked seductively, running a hand over Prompto’s chest and stomach. Prompto moaned and blushed. He looked away and nodded slightly. “N-N-Not at all,” he stuttered. Noctis smirked and began to kiss his neck. Prompto moaned and swished his tail around a bit. This was interrupted by Prompto yawning. “Let’s go to bed,” Noctis suggested. Prompto smiled and turned on his side, snuggling against Noct’s chest. Noctis smiled and wrapped his arms around the merman who captured his heart.

Some hours into the night, Noctis woke up and thought back to what he thought about before. _If Prompto does have a dick, where is it? I’ve never seen it in the two months we’ve been together_ , Noctis thought. Noctis moved his hand to Prompto’s tail and began to feel around. Prompto grunted and blinked his eyes open. “Noct?” Prompto asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “What’cha doing?” Noctis blushed and stayed silent for a minute. He sighed and looked into Prompto’s sea-blue eyes. “I was trying to find your…dick.” Another minute passed then Prompto grinned. “If you wanted some mer dick, you could’ve just asked,” Prompto replied.

Noctis blinked in confusion and was about to say something when Prompto pushed his shoulder, flipping him over. Prompto glided his hands down to Noct’s underwear and began to work them off. “Prompto…” Noctis whispered. Prompto smiled and Noctis felt something nudge against his inner thigh. He looked back and saw a long and kind of thick blue-tinted mer dick. “Oh Astrals...!” Noct whispered. Prompto began to nudge in, causing Noctis to moan. Prompto pushed all the way in, causing Noctis to clutch the pillow and squirm a little bit.

“You alright?” Prompto asked.

“J-Just move…” Noctis moaned.

Prompto nodded and pulled out a bit and thrusted back in. Noctis moaned, causing Prompto to smirk. “Once it’s in, it can’t come out,” Prompto said. “Why didn’t you tell me before!?” Noctis shouted. “Cause I wanted to see the look on your face when I did this,” Prompto said as he thrusted again. Noctis moaned again, causing him to blush and bury his face into the pillow. Prompto thrusted again and again, making Noctis moan more and more. “You seem to be enjoying in,” Prompto said as he reached around and grabbed hold of Noctis’ dick. It leaked with pre-cum and twitched as Prompto slid his fingers along it. “Prompto…” Noctis moaned.

Prompto wrapped his hand around Noctis’ dick and began to tug. “Prom…” Noctis moaned. Prompto began to jerk off Noctis, causing even more moans to roll out of his mouth. “More…!” Noctis grunted. Prompto obeyed and thrust harder while jerking even harder. Noctis was almost there, just a little something and

Noctis gasped as he felt Prompto’s tongue slither across the back of his neck. Prompto continued to lick, jerk, and thrust, causing the loudest moan to escape Noctis’ mouth. “You doing okay?” Prompto whispered onto Noctis’ neck. “A little…mo…re…” Noctis moaned. Prompto thrusted again and again, tugging harder and harder. Noctis practically screamed with pleasure as he released, Prompto grunting and releasing himself moments later. Prompto gave a few more sloppy thrusts and pulled out. Prompto flopped onto his back, both him and Noctis breathing heavy.

“Oh my Astrals…” Noctis panted. “You okay?” Prompto asked, turning his head. Noctis looked over and smiled. “I love you,” he said. Prompto blushed and smiled. “I love you too,” he replied. Noctis adjusted his position and planted a sweet kiss on the merman’s lips. Prompto closed his eyes, cupping Noctis’ cheek in his hand. They broke apart, panting again. “You taste like seaweed,” Noctis said. Prompto laughed and cuddled against him. “And you taste like cup noodles,” Prompto replied. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
